


All The Other Boys Try to Chase Me

by hokay



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Call Me Maybe, F/M, Kink Meme, M/M, don't judge me okay, modern day AU, prompt, trololololololololol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokay/pseuds/hokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fulfilling a prompt over on LJ that I just couldn't resist. Finally putting it up here.</p></blockquote>





	All The Other Boys Try to Chase Me

She was reading at the window when she heard a lawnmower roar to life. She only glanced up out of habit.

But once she looked, she couldn’t stop.

It wasn’t Mr. Greyjoy, the grumpy man who had lived next door to the Starks for as long as Sansa could remember. Nor was it Asha, his tomboyish daughter whom Arya idolized and Sansa couldn’t stand.

The boy was tall and lithe, with sandy hair and a faint beard. Sansa’s eyes caught the way his arms rippled as he wrestled the lawnmower around to the edge of the yard. She slid lower under the window frame and stared as he went up and down a few times, the sun beating a burn onto his neck. Sweat dripped down the side of his face, and he used the edge of his shirt to wipe his eyes.

Sansa’s mouth went dry when he stripped off his t-shirt. He wasn’t as tan as Robb, who never seemed to come inside, but he was nicely golden and muscled all over. His stomach was displayed nicely as he tucked his shirt into his back pocket. When he leaned over to start up the lawnmower again, Sansa caught sight of a dark splash of ink across his ribs – it looked like an upside-down squid. She could see another tattoo across his chest, words that she couldn’t quite make out.

She was squinting, trying to read the writing, when he looked up. Her eyes locked with his, and he grinned.

Sansa fell off the window seat.

\--

His name was Theon, she learned at dinner – Balon Greyjoy’s youngest son. He was back from some boarding school on the coast. Her father had spoken with Mr. Greyjoy earlier that afternoon and patiently answered all of Arya and Bran’s questions, exchanging amused smiles with her mother.

Robb excused himself early to go study with Jon, and the younger kids ran off to gods knew where to play. Sansa was helping her mother clean up, rinsing dishes at the kitchen window when she happened to look up and see Theon standing in the Greyjoys’ backyard, looking up at the stars.

He was wearing a dark shirt with the sleeves pushed up over his elbows, but Sansa could still see all those rippling muscles in her mind. She felt her face grow hot as she thought about licking the salty sweat from his skin. Her hands shook as she stacked plates. She ducked her head to finish the washing, and when she looked up again, Theon had disappeared.

\--

She went to Robb for help, because Robb was eighteen and knew how boys thought. Sansa suspected there was more between Jon and Robb than they were both letting on, for her parents’ sake.

He didn’t laugh, though Sansa half-expected him to. He just sighed and looked up at her with an amused grin.

“Dad will never let you go out with him, you know.”

“I don’t care.” She almost stomped her foot. “I have to talk to him.”

“Why?” Jon was lounging on Robb’s bed. He practically lived with the Starks.

Jon poked her in the back of the knee. “He’s not like your other catches.”

“That’s why. He’s different.” Sansa thought about blonde, beautiful Joffery, who was crueler than he looked, and Sandor, who had been massive and quiet. Even when she had pined over Jaime Lannister, the rugby captain, it hadn’t felt like this.

“You haven’t even talked to him yet.” Robb turned back to his homework. “Do that, and then, maybe, I can help you.”

“I can’t just go talk to him!” Sansa shrieked. “He’s got to be your age, if not older. What am I supposed to say?”

“You could try ‘hello,’” Jon suggested. “That usually works best.”

Sansa hit him with a pillow.

\--

She couldn’t sleep. When she closed her eyes, she thought of Theon – golden and gleaming in the sunshine, pale and mysterious under the stars. In Sansa’s mind, he was perfect, not at all like his terrible father or horrid sister. His grin would be for her and her alone, and he would kiss her fiercely.

Arousal burned in Sansa’s belly, but she didn’t dare wake Arya, just across the room. Instead, she bit her lip and thought about convincing Robb to talk to him first.

\--

“Oh, and this is my sister, Sansa.”

She felt her eyes go round and big. Jon and Robb both smirked at her, and Theon grinned, the very same one as when he had caught her spying. Suddenly, Sansa felt very shy – a sixteen-year-old surrounded by older boys – and twisted a finger in her hair.

Theon’s eyes crinkled ever so adorably at the corners when he smiled. He stuck out his hand.

“Hi there.”

Sansa felt a blush spread over her face, but she shook his hand and muttered a tiny “hello.”

Robb led Theon past, to the kitchen where Bran and Rickon were doing some sort of science thing. Sansa watched them go, her eyes falling to the swing of Theon’s narrow hips.

Jon poked her in the arm. “It’s up to you now, love.”

She rolled her eyes, still feeling young and foolish. But it was Jon Snow, Robb’s best friend since birth. There was no reason to feel foolish. “Don’t call me love.”

He laughed and turned to follow Robb and Theon. “Sorry. Shall I tell him to?”

Sansa wanted to scream.

\--

Sansa braided her hair into two pigtails. Her mother had always said her hair was pretty that way. She put on her cutest bikini, the blue one, and over that, the rattiest, shortest pair of shorts she owned, and a white tank top.  She could see Theon in his driveway, inspecting his car.

She stopped at Robb’s room, feeling a little foolish and very warm. “I’ll wash your car for you,” she offered.

Robb looked up in surprise. “It doesn’t need washing.”

“Oh, just…please?” She bit her lip. If he took too long, Theon might go inside.

Robb rolled his eyes. “Fine. I’ll back it out for you.”

\--

Sansa twirled the end of her braids nervously as she waited for her bucket to fill. As usual, Jon had shown up, and now both of them were over talking to Theon about his stupid car. Sansa tried to think of a good way to get them to leave, but she had left her phone inside, and if she glared too hard at them, Theon might see.

The bubbles were beginning to foam over the rim of the bucket when Robb and Jon waved goodbye to Theon. They were both grinning as they watched Sansa haul her bucket to the driveway.

“Don’t you think this is a little absurd?” Robb asked, eyes twinkling.

“Go away,” Sansa hissed.

She tried to be sexy, like every woman in every car commercial. She tried to show off her long, pale legs. She tried to lean over the car just right so that he could see the swell of her newly-formed breasts inside her bathing suit. She tried everything.

She even splashed a little water on herself and ended up getting bubbles in her mouth.

He never looked up, not even once.

Feeling discouraged, Sansa decided to climb up on the hood of the car, to wash the windshield with as much sex appeal as she could muster while also trying not to break her neck. She managed to get on her knees, but she couldn’t find a good grip. She felt her knees sliding and thought about grabbing the wipers, but Robb would kill her if she damaged his baby.

So she fell off.

_She felt strong arms around her, and a definite warmth at her back. Strong fingers brushed away the hair at her neck. She felt a wet kiss press against the side of her throat._

_“I’ve been watching you,” Theon whispered, his hands sliding dangerously low on her stomach. “I know you’ve been watching me.”_

_Sansa twisted her head around to look into his eyes. He bent his head and kissed her. “Are you okay?” he asked._

_“Perfect.” She felt wonderful._

_“Can you move your head?”_

_Sansa blinked up at him. Theon started to fade into a reddish-orange light._

“Can you move your head?”

Sansa’s eyes fluttered open. Theon was kneeling over her, concern creasing a line between his eyebrows. She felt the grit of the pavement beneath her, and the warm wet of the spilled water. She realized he had asked her a question and moved to sit up, shaking her head.

“Yep. Everything’s normal. I’m just clumsy.” She smiled shyly. “Thanks for checking on me.”

“Of course.” Theon grinned at her. Sansa was starting to think of it as _her grin._ “Can’t let a pretty thing like you get hurt.”

Her stomach did flips. “Thanks,” she said again.

He offered her a hand. Sansa took it and let herself get pulled up. She thought of the muscles hidden under his white t-shirt.

“Would you like to join us for dinner?” she asked.

Theon glanced over at his house before smiling down at her. “Sounds great. Thanks.”

\--

After dinner, Sansa sat on the garage steps while Robb and Bran kicked a football around. She wasn’t really watching them. She was more focused on the strip of paper in her hands. She had written her cell number and a cute smiley. Hopefully, Theon would get the message, and they could live happily ever after.

Theon had run over to his house, to grab some magazine or another for Robb, and both boys greeted him loudly when he reappeared.

Sansa’s hands felt sweaty, and her knees trembled. It was now or never.

She stood up, all set to toss her hair over her shoulder and swing her hips. She could land this one – he was exactly what she wanted.

Then Robb turned to look at her with big eyes, and she saw the little slip of paper in his hands. Theon was looking at Robb with _her grin_ , and Bran was running off with Arya.

Sansa looked between Robb and Theon, then down at the slip of paper in her hands. One more look at Robb, who was still looking at her, then back at her number, written in sparkly blue pen.

She carefully tore the strip into tiny pieces and let them fall to the garage floor. She turned and walked into the house, letting her brother handle Theon Greyjoy.

She was going to call Jeyne Poole and never think about boys again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfilling a prompt over on LJ that I just couldn't resist. Finally putting it up here.


End file.
